


For Life

by royalCaprice



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, M/M, happy 4/13, i didn't say any names, i guess minor vriska/john, is that weird???, nor did i do any real dialogue, so johndave i had to restrain myself from dropping names, what do i even tag this as, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalCaprice/pseuds/royalCaprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s a boy of seven and he’s all awkward limbs and silly glasses.<br/>He’s a boy of six and he’s all dorky demeanor and sunshine.<br/>Best friends for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Life

  
    He’s a boy of seven and he’s all awkward limbs and silly glasses.  
    He’s a boy of six and he’s all dorky demeanor and sunshine.  
    Best friends for life.  
  
    He’s a boy of seventeen and he’s all fire and words.  
    He’s a boy of sixteen and he’s the blush of the wind on a Summer’s day.  
    Inseparable.  
  
    He’s a man going on twenty and he’s all slick moves and slicker rhymes.  
    He’s a man going on twenty and he’s all cheer and maturity.  
    One draws a sword of passion, one swings a hammer of spirit.  
  
    He’s a man going on twenty-seven and his life is spent more in the bar than at home.  
    He’s a man going on twenty-six and he’s all growing up and slipping away.  
    She’s a woman going on twenty-eight and she’s all blonde hair and blue doe eyes.  
  
    He’s a guy in his thirty-fours and he knew what he was going to lose before he had it.  
    He’s a guy in his thirty-threes and he’s getting married.  
    She’s a lady with a penchant of spiders and stealing best friends, first loves.  
  
    He’s a guy in his forties and he’s slowly killing himself.  
    He’s a guy in his thirty-nines and he’s worried.  
    She’s a lady with a new child and is getting fed up.  
  
    He’s now forty-three and he’s just consoling his best friend and nothing more.  
    He’s now forty-two and it’s his turn to hurt.  
    She’s just a shadow in their lives, sharing custody of that child.  
  
    They’re both forty-four and they’ve just fought.  
    One’s forty-five before they make up.  
    Child asks when they’re getting married.  
  
    It only takes three years for it to happen.  
    He’s forty-eight and he’s got a distinguished career.  
    He’s forty-seven and he’s got a home to come to.  
  
    Life sucks, though.  
    He’s fifty-eight and in an accident.  
    He’s sixty when he dies and the world gets really cold after that.  
  
    He’s sixty, too, with a kid in college.  
    He’s so proud (so cold, but not always so alone.)  
    The Sun reminds him of what it used to be.  
  
    Ten years later, that kid isn’t a kid anymore, and there’s a call, and tears.  
    And her daddy is in the hospital again - it’s his lungs.  
    He says that he feels warm again.  
  
    The more he said it, the colder he got.  
    ‘Til he didn’t say it anymore.  
    The wind didn’t feel the same after that.  
  
    They cremated him like they did him.  
    After, he was given to his wonderful daughter.  
    She married a wonderful man and loved her life.  
  
    She wrote a paper about love for the local newspaper.  
    She talked about them.  
    She cried.  
  
    To her, it’s all in the past, but to them…  
    He’s a boy of seven and he’s still all awkward limbs and fire and slick moves.  
    He’s a boy of six and he’s still all dorky demeanor and cheer  
    and they say he missed the warmth and he missed the breeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> it is 4/13 and I haven't written anything in a while so I decided to write this  
> also ahhh my babies  
> also this is my first work posted to this site yet I've been registered for months  
> yay me  
> yay you for reading this  
> bless you enjoy your day
> 
> oh yeah if you want to read more of what I've written, my Tumblr is the-capricious.tumblr.com


End file.
